


The Director's Cut

by lime_kitty



Series: Sex tape [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprises, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/pseuds/lime_kitty
Summary: "Jay and Kai's third attempt at recording a sex tape. With the Lightning ninja as the top and Kai starring as the bossy bottom.Enjoy the two most sexy ninja in the world getting all down and dirty.""Simply wonderful... and horny."" Go watch it! You'll regret missing this show.""👀👀👀"
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Series: Sex tape [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540618
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	The Director's Cut

**Author's Note:**

> As nsfw chapters will take a liiiitle while to come back on Blue Spouse, I came up with this other thing that will hopefully make the wait a bit more bearable to you all. 
> 
> If you haven't read the previous parts you definitely should to not spoil the fun for this one ♥
> 
> I hope you guys will like it! 👀

_"_ _Fuuuck, Jay!” The master of fire cried out as his hands shot towards the head down below his navel. His fingers tangled in the somewhat wet locks of the other boy. Kai's hips bucked up, following the rhythm of Jay's mouth._

_For a brief moment, Kai's head lay down on the bed and his eyes found the camera, seeming to find immeasurable pleasure in the lens that was capturing the intercourse._

_"Oh, God!" His attention returned to the boy that was sucking his member with great enthusiasm. "Do that again." Sexual frustration trespassing the limits of his demand._

_Jay's tongue dragged all over the glans with repetitive swirling motions that made Kai shake and let out pathetic whines._

_"Fuck! Babe... you're so good at this…" He bit his lower lip at the end of the sentence to muffle another unholy moan._

_Jay straightened and disappeared an instant, coming back later with a small plastic bottle in hand._

_"Turn around." Jay's voice was somewhat hoarse, a result of some recent screaming, but Kai heard him loud and clear —and he followed the order immediately._

_The fire elemental drew his knees up beneath his body, presenting his back to his boyfriend. Jay squeezed the bottle and let the clear mixture that resided inside drip onto his fingers. Bending over Kai, Jay trailed kisses all over his spine, making a quick descent to the part where the back muscles bumped out in the shape of two perfect and sensual glutei —then rubbed his fingers all over the crack, slicking up the puckered skin._

_Kai shivered and sighed when a digit was inserted. The skin on his brow wrinkled as he stole a quick look at the device that was recording them. His face an odd mix of discomfort and content._

_"Wait," he said._

_Without disconnecting their bodies, the two boys moved slightly so Kai's rear had a bit more visibility in the frame._

_"You said I have a nice ass, uh?"_

_Jay groaned. "You do."_

_Kai smiled triumphantly as if he'd just knocked down one of their enemies. "Go on," he prompted._

_Every time Jay's finger slid in and out of Kai, a funny, sticky sound got captured by the recorder along with the confident ninja's moans. Kai's skin acquiring a healthy blush as blood boiled underneath. His posture adapting to the pleasure as Jay went on adding more fingers and lube, fingering Kai and testing the resistance of the sphincter._

_The master of fire eventually resting his forehead on the mattress and sinking his elbows deeper with every new shudder. He moaned loud against the comforter, Jay apparently having reached a sensitive spot inside._

_Kai grunted, his hips and back undulating, shoving himself on Jay's hand then moving away an inch until his throat unlocked and he cried out with difficulty._

_"Fuck…" He reached back, gripping his lover's arm and blocking his moves. "Don't you dare make me cum on your fingers."_

_"Sorry," Jay responded with a sheepish smirk. "It's so rare seeing you like this." His digits then going back to just simple scissoring motions._

_"Uuh… Well, think I have an idea for a better sight…"_

_Jay pulled out of Kai and watched fascinated as the red ninja lay down on his side. Grabbing at Jay, Kai instructed him to scoot up behind him._

_"What do you think?"_

_Jay's eyes stared at the camera, his cheeks lighting up like a Christmas ball a second later as he took in their reflection — and the beautiful image of Kai's sweaty body. Not an ounce of embarrassment in the fire master as his nakedness was displayed back to them. Jay couldn't help but stare at Kai’s cock, hanging heavy and dropping clear beads of pre-cum onto the bed._

_"So you like it, uh?" Kai teased looking over his shoulder at Jay._

_The other boy scowled comically then gasped when Kai ground back into him and moved his leg up so Jay's dick slipped between his tanned thighs._

_"Come on, sparky. Show me what you can do with that lightning rod."_

_Jay leaned his forehead on Kai's body and suppressed a silly laugh before reaching for the lube and giving himself a quick coating._

_With a lustful groan, Kai's mouth fell open as Jay pushed his member up against his entrance._

_"Uhm, shit… Yes…" Kai hummed, not losing sight of his replica on the screen and the way his hole welcomed Jay’s girth._

_The blue ninja taking a moment to breathe and collect himself while Kai adjusted to the intrusion, forehead resting on his warm back… but the fiery teammate seemed to have other plans. Sooner than Jay had probably expected, Kai moved, getting Jay's dick to slide out of him a tiny bit._

_"Oh!" Jay grabbed Kai's hip from behind, moaning low on his shoulder._

_Kai kept swaying with difficulty, so Jay eventually picked up the task and thrust into him._

_Surprise struck the red elemental's face for a beat then morphed into happiness —some would even qualify it as 'heavenly bliss'._

_"Uuuh, fuck…"_

_Swears of all kinds spilled from Kai's lips as the couple increased the pace. More often than not Kai would intently stare at the camera, watching himself being impaled by Jay —and smirked satisfied._

_"Uh! Shit, that's so good! Uuh-uh!"_

_Jay's hips slowed down and his hands grabbed harder up Kai's chest, mouth nibbling his shoulder. When their eyes locked, Jay murmured, "What's gotten into you? You're never this... dirty."_

_Kai cocked an amused eyebrow at him._

_"Maybe I've discovered I like this too." Kai craned his neck, finding Jay's lips and immediately claiming them in a hot, slow kiss. "Plus I'm trying to put up a good show." He directed Jay's attention to the laptop and slowly gyrated his hips as best as he could, the electric eyes of his lover obviously being drawn to the point where their flesh merged into one._

_Jay trembled behind the bawdy ninja, struggling to keep a steady breath as his eyes continued to stare at their naked bodies._

_The master of lightning gasped at a specific rock of Kai's hips, holding tight onto him. Their elements seemingly switching owners for a moment as Jay's cheeks were on fire._

_With a gentle finger, Kai pulled Jay's face up again, close to his._

_"Want me to moan like those porn actresses?" Before Jay had time to process the question, Kai proceeded with a demonstration. "Oh, Jay! Fuck my tight little hole! Oh, baby, you're so big, you're gonna make me cum so hard!"_

_"S-Shut up!" Jay stopped dead on his track. It was strange his ears weren't fuming already, considering the heavy redness of his visage._

_"What? You get to be a whore but I don't? You said worse stuff last time!" Kai chuckled._

_"I…! Argh!" Jay buried his face in the crook of Kai's neck with a grunt, to what Kai couldn't help but laugh again._

_"Hey, it's fine." Hot fingertips caressed Jay's jaw. "It actually turned me on."_

_The boy came out of his hideaway and shyly looked up into Kai's eyes. The hunger and love reflected in them too bold to not be acknowledged. On instinct they inched closer, mouths searching each other._

_Forgetting about everything for a beat the two boys kissed. The way their lips moved, caressing their partner's mouth, slow and tender, but with a passion that was hard to miss. The soft smooches evolved into teasing licks and bites. Kai nibbled on Jay's lower lip, tugging the pink muscle and pulling away with a mischievous hum. Jay groaned in response and, soon enough, the quirky blue ninja was bucking his hips again, pushing himself deeper into his boyfriend's ass._

_"Uuuh!" Kai moaned, fists pulling at the bedding, gathering more fabric in his palms. He thrust back against Jay, earning a sharp gasp._

_The couple making quick work to recover the pace they rocked at before the playful pause. In a matter of seconds the groans and moans were back. Jay's knuckles turned white as he gripped Kai's leg tighter and kept it up in the air._

_"Uuuh, uh, shit-! I think I'm gonna cum for real." Kai laughed erratically._

_Jay's throat rumbled with an almost animalistic sound then pulled Kai's face to his, kissing him wildly on the lips, with more teeth and tongue than any time before._

_Driven by a need for even more intimate contact, the blue ninja lay over Kai, abusing his lips while they both moved to be connected again. Kai bent his knees over Jay's arms, arching his back to put himself at the right angle —then his boyfriend did the rest._

_"Oh, fuck- yes!" Kai's breath exploded as Jay pistoned his hips with unrestrained lust. His freckled face hidden in Kai's neck, panting and whimpering as the peak approached, spreading through the limbs and turning them shaky._

_"Ugh, Kai-!" Jay barely had the time for more words before his body locked tight on top of his boyfriend and a strangled cry came out of him._

_The red ninja dug one hand into Jay's nape, securing his grip on the slightly wet strands —while the other made a beeline for his own dick._

_"Come on, sparky, don't stop now. Show me that lightning speed!"_

_Simultaneously pulling each other closer, Jay drove his member into Kai's warm body again and again, fully revved up. Both boys crying out in ecstasy for as long as their bodies allowed them._ _Kai’s shudders became more violent with every spurt of cum that rushed out of him like a mad ocean while he moaned against Jay's ear, praising the boy to keep going and hold on to the pleasure._

_Eventually, though, they ran out of energy._

_Jay sagged against his lover, breath loud and reaching an alarming level of inconsistency. Sweat trickled down every crevice of muscle, dropping onto Kai and mixing with the white mess splattered on his chest._

_The master of fire, too, focusing on reclaiming control over his body which trembled less every minute. With slow, fatigued moves, his hands caressed up and down Jay's sticky back._

_"That's going to be… one hell of a movie…" Kai smirked, eyelids fluttering heavily in the direction of the camera._

_"Yeah…" Jay whistled, sucking in big breaths. "But… let's watch it some other time… I'm exhausted."_

_"No wonder!" The other chuckled._

_Jay rolled off Kai and lay next to him, the fire master swiftly pulling the boy into his arms for a tender embrace. The back of Jay's head now blocking the view, but the subtle high pitched noises were more than obvious signs of the kisses the couple was sharing._

_"You had an amazing idea," Kai moaned low and Jay scooted closer to him._

_"I'm a genius after all," his boyfriend whispered back._

_They lay together for a while, kissing and innocently caressing their bodies like two angelic creatures unaware of what the word 'lust' even entailed._

_Kai raised an arm over his beau's back, reached for the laptop, and stopped the recording._

♦️♦️♦️

Cole stretched his arms over his head, the left shoulder letting out a pop that made him shiver but also to sigh contently. He looked around, sitting up on the monastery roof he had a perfect view of the patio where some of his peers were working on fixing stuff too. Aspheera had burned their house down, but this old building at the top of a sacred mountain had proven it could rise like a Phoenix as many times as it took. Yeah, it was a pain in the ass to rebuild, but it was worth the effort; this was their _home_ after all.

Picking up all the tools, Cole deemed his job on the roof was finished and climbed down to reunite with his friends. Everyone was pretty much done with their tasks too.

"I'm gonna go check up on Zane," he said then ventured inside to find the quiet master of ice. 

Although all of the ninja had gained knowledge about many different fields after working together for years, none of them could beat Zane when it came to technology. Now that the electric circuit had been repaired, the nindroid had stayed down in their secret base, running scans and intricate protocols in the main computer to make sure that their home would be ready to endure the next enemy attack. And given their crazy lives… that could happen in a few months or a few hours, hence why Zane had been working non-stop analyzing their security network.

Exiting the elevator hidden behind the rec room wall, Cole walked into the ample basement and spotted Zane sitting in front of the enormous machine that controlled everything in the place. He walked up to him and called his name before putting a hand on Zane's shoulder, as to not startle him. However, the nindroid did flinch slightly.

"Hey, sorry, buddy. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Uh, it's alright…" Zane responded. 

"We're almost done up there. How are you doing here?"

Zane blinked several times, just staring at Cole in silence.

"Zane?"

The nindroid directed his attention back to the screen where thousands of numbers and symbols where flashing in what looked like a complex giant math chaos in Cole’s opinion. Zane pressed a few keys on the control panel before him and shut the scanning program down before unplugging himself from the computer.

"Zane, are you okay?" Cole asked. His friend's behavior was strange —more than usual, and that was saying a lot for Zane. A weak blueish light escaping through the tiny junctions of his cheek plates, creating the illusion of a faint blush that confused Cole.

Zane hesitated before giving his reply. "Y-yes… Yes, I'm fine." Timid blue eyes struggled to focus on his friend. After a while he added, "Remind me to tell Jay he should thoroughly revise his laptop's firewall."


End file.
